glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plot
' The Plot '''is the sixth episode of season one of Glee: The New Touch, and will premiere on September 28, 2013. Plot With sectionals only two weeks away, Nick decides to do a duet competition to determine the solos. Episode -Kat, sorounded by cheerleaders, walked across the hallways, smiling as the girls around her talked about nonsense.- “''At last, I´ve found my place on the world. I´m head captain of the Lady Reapers and I´m part of glee club. Glee club is full with stupid loosers who won´t stop crying about life and shit, but I still must say it´s pretty cool besides of that. Miriam asked me to help bring it down, and I have done nothing about it. Whatever, most of the guys there are already lost, and Lexie and Brandon could tear Leni and Ula apart. I just feel as if I am born again. Kyle… I still miss Kyle, but I am finally getting over him. Hell yeah I am. But the weirdest of all, is…. Samuel. Please, I need someone to help me with this, I can´t even admit I think I have a small crush on the creepy dorky guy. It´s so weird… but I find him so hot, hotter than Sean, even. Ugh, the way he talks, the way he sings. Stop it! I just can´t keep on talking about him. Okay, I won´t, I´m done thinking about Sam… I think. Whatever, Katarzyna Kowalski, the crazy polish girl, is back.” -Kat kept on walking with a smirk.- -Glee club was gathered on the classroom.- “Alright, guys. Sectionals are only two weeks away.” Nick said, as everyone cheered. “We are doing Bohemian Rhapsody, but still, we need to perform a powerful duet.” -Leni raised her hand.- “Mister Adams, I definitely think I am prepared enough to do the duet.” Ula rolled her eyes, “everyone knows I can bring it all on a duet, Valencia, not you.” -Everyone started talking and attacking each other about the duet.- “Guys! GUYS!” -Silence.- “I know you all want the duet and you all deserve it, that´s why…. I decided to do a duet competition. You will all form pairs and do your duet, at the end of the week, I will choose a winner who will have a duet at sectionals. Got it?” -The glee kids all nodded, as Nick smiled.- -Brandon was chatting with Jared at the changing rooms.- · Brandon: '''Hottie, how´s everything going? · '''Jared: Good, hbu? · Brandon: Same, wanna go out sometime? · '-Jared is writing a message-' · Jared: '''Any new info about the freakshows? · '''Brandon: We´re doing a duet competition, the best duet will perform at Sectionals. · Jared: Okay, thx · Brandon: So, wanna go out? · Jared: gtg · '-Jared is now offline-' “Who´s Jared?” A voice asked behind Brandon as he turned around to see Lucas. “No one, Lucas.” “Well, it´s someone… your new crush?” -Brandon shook his head.- “Go away, Lucas.” “No. I wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner for the duet competition.” -Brandon grined.- “Really?” “Yeah.” “No.” “Why not?” “Because no.” -Brandon stood up and walked away, while Lucas stared at his butt.- “Dat ass.” -Shan and Grady were together doing a science lab experiment, they were wearing goggles and were examining through a microscope, as Grady kept on explaining Shan about cells and bacteria.- “''I know everything he is telling me…. But he´s so cute when he talks about science, I would let him keep on talking forever…. Ever…..”'' “Hey, Shan? Is it okay?” “Yeah, what?” Shan asked as she got back from her daydream. “I´m asking you if you want to be my partner for the duet competition.” -Shan smiled as widly as she could ever possibly smile.- “Yeah, that would be cool.” -Grady smiled back at her.- “We should do a really cool song, something indie. A great duet.” -Shan kept on thinking.- “What about Little Talks?” “The one by Of Monsters and Men?” Grady asked her, as Shan nodded. “That´s really cool. We´re winning this Shan.” “I just hope my….. awkwardness won´t cause any trouble…” “Shan, you can perform in front of glee club. You can, okay? You already did a solo in front of them, an amazing solo, you left us all shocked. And you can do a duet with me and leave them all shocked again, because you´re awesome and no one´s there to judge you, okay?” -Shan nodded.- “Okay.” She said, as she and Grady knocked fists.- -Shan and Grady are now at glee club, standing in front of everyone.- -Shan stared at Grady as the music started, and Grady nodded.- “''Sometimes I don´t like walking around this old and empty house.”'' Shan sang with her eyes closed. “''So hold my hand, I´ll walk with you my dear.”'' Grady said as he hold Shan´s hand and she opened her eyes again. “''The stairs creak as I sleep, it´s keeping me awake.” Shan sang softly. “''It´s the house telling you to close your eyes.” Grady sang as he placed his hand in front of Shan´s eyes. “''Sometimes I can´t even dress myself.”'' “It´s killing me to see you this way.” “´Cause though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.” Shan and Grady both sang as they hold hands. “''Hey! Hey Hey!” They both sang and did some movements. “''There´s an old voice in my head that´s holding me back.” Shan sang, with more confidence. “''Well, tell her that I miss our little talks.”'' “Soon it will be over, buried with our past.” “We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love.” ''Grady sang with passion at Shan. “´cause tough the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. Hey! Don´t listen to a word I say, hey! The screams all sound the same, hey! Tough the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.”'' Grady and Shan sang, with chemistry and passion. “''You´re gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear.”'' Shan sang, with even more confidence and smiling. “''All that´s left is a ghost of you.”'' “Now we´re torn, torn, torn apart, there´s nothing we can do, just let me go we´ll see again soon. Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around. I´ll see you when I fall asleep. Hey! Don´t listen to a word I say, hey! The screams all sound the same, hey! Tough the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.” Shan and Grady sang together on a powerful harmony. “''Tough the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.”''Shan and Grady ended the song in calmness as they received an enormous applause from glee club. “Well, that´s what I´m talking about! Great way to start this competition guys!” Nick said, as Shan and Grady smiled, especially Shan. -Rose turned around to were Iris was sitting.- “Hey Iris!” “Hi, Rose.” “Iris, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my duet partner…” “I´m sorry, Rose, but I´m already with Lexie. Sorry…” “It´s okay.” Rose lied. “Look, Kyle isn´t with anyone yet, you should ask him. Hey Kyle!” “Iris?” “Kyle, would you be my partner for the duets?” Rose asked him, as he smiled. “Sure Rose.” -Kyle was serving himself lunch at the cafeteria, when the jocks started serving themselves besides him.- “Oh, look it´s lame-lame Kyle.” Sean said, as everyone laughed except for Andre. “What do you want, Sean?” “I want you to be humiliated, nothing else Kyle.” “You´re so funny, Sean. Oh my gosh, so funny, you´re such a badass, you know? Such a badass because you make fun of me. What happened with Kat? She ignored you after she kissed you? You must be a horrible kisser, you´re the lame one, Sean.” -Sean stared at Kyle, his face red and bursting in anger, his fists closing.- “Be careful with what you say, Kyle…” “Kyle, come on, we gotta talk about our duet.” Rose suddenly said as she was carrying her lunch. -Kyle stared at her and nodded, following her to a table.- “Who is she, Kyle? Your new lame girlfriend?” Sean asked as the jocks laughed. “Don´t listen to them.” Kyle told Rose as they sat down on a table. “I know, same old stupid jocks, I get used to them.” Rose said, as Kyle smiled, “so, any duet you have in mind?” “Not really….” “Which genre would you rather do?” “I love everything.” “Cool. What about The XX, it´s an indie band, you´ll like it.” -Kyle nodded.- “Yeah, I know them. Cristalised is cool.” “That one, we should do cristalised.” Rose said as she took a bite of her hamburger, “it´s a pretty cool duet.” -Now Kyle and Rose were standing in front of glee club.- “''You´ve applied the pressure, to have me cristalised, and you´ve got the faith, that I could bring paradise. I´ll forgive and forget before I´m paralyzed do I have to keep up the pace, to keep you satisfied?”'' Rose sang in a calm, yet powerful and rocky voice. “''Things have gotten closer to the Sun, and I´ve done things in small doses, so don´t think that I´m pushing you away, when you´re the one that I kept closest.”'' Kyle sang, trying not to stare at Kat. “Ah ah ah. Ah ah ah. Ah ah ah. Ah ah ah.” Rose and Kyle sang together, codly. “''You don´t move slow taking steps in every direction , the sound resounds echo . Doesn´t it lessen your affection? No.”'' “You say I´m foolish for pushing you this aside, but burn down our home, I won´t leave alive. Glaciers have melted into the sea, I wish the tide would take me over, I´ve been down on my knees, and you just keep on getting closer.” Kyle sang, with calmness on his voice, relating to Rose. “''Ah ah ah. Ah ah ah. Ah ah ah. Ah ah ah.”'' Rose and Kyle both sang in perfect harmony. “''Glaciers have melted into the sea.”'' Rose sang “''Things have gotten closer to the Sun.”'' Kyle sang at the same time. “I wish the tides would take me over.” “And I´ve done things in small doses.” “And you just keep on getting closer.” “''When you´re the one that I kept closest.”'' “Go slow, go slow, go slow, go slow.” Rose and Kyle sang together and ended the performance as everyone clapped. “You did great, Rose.” Kyle told her, as she smiled and they hugged. -Lexie, Kat and Brandon were sitting in front of Miriam on her office.- “You may all wonder why I got you here, and it´s because ever since you entered that glee club, none of you have… done… a…. thing….” Miriam said, calmly. “We did! Brandon and I got Ula and Valencia apart.” Lexie said, while Miriam laughed. “Didn´t you heard me, Hope? You did nothing! That was nothing! I told you to destroy glee club! To tear it apart! And you have all FAILED ME!” -Kat, Lexie and Brandon seemed nervous and scared.- “Now, get the heck out of my office before I blow your brains out! NOW!” -Kat and Lexie left Miriam´s office, but Brandon remained where he was.- “I said- get the heck out of my office, Day!” -Brandon was smiling.- “Miriam, I must tell you I have indeed been plotting to tear glee club down.” “What do you mean?” “I mean that I´ve been conspiring against them, Miriam.” -Miriam suddenly had a look of surprise and pleasure on her face, as her lips slowly moved and twitched as she said: “tell me.” “The vocal trebles, this other glee club, I´ve kept contact with them, and I´ve been telling them every song glee club is doing and every little info I get for sectionals, and as they´re first, they will be doing them and will ruin their performances.” -Miriam was suddenly pleased as she laid on the back of her chair.- “I knew, since the first day I saw you, Brandon, that you would be my savior.” Miriam said, pointing at Brandon with her finger. “I want to see them destroyed, remember that, and you will be head captain of the Lady Reapers.” “But- what about Kat?” “That polish girl already had her chances. You deserve the spot.” -Brandon smiled proudly at the idea.- -Kat was on the unused bathroom, when Samuel entered it.- “Hey.” She said, smiling at Samuel. “Hi. What are you doing here? Don´t tell me you´re doing it again…” “No, I´m not. I just was…. Waiting for you here.” “Why?” “I- I- I wanted to ask you to be my duet partner.” “Why ask me here?” “Because we can talk more freely here. Nobody´s watching us here you know, it´s like- our place.” “Our place.” “Yeah, you know…. Okay, so, will you be my duet partner?” -Samuel stood in silence thinking.- “Okay. But if you´re my duet partner we have to do something great- we need to do Alt-J.” -Kat smiled.- “I love them. I´m so glad I´m doing the duet with you, Sam.” -Sam nodded.- “And I´ve been noticing you have been behaving a little bit weird, lately, is everything okay?” “Yeah, everything´s fine.” Samuel lied. “Sure?” Kat asked him as he nodded. “What do you say we start practicing our song?” Samuel asked her, “Breezeblocks.” -Kat nodded enthusiastically.- “Let´s get it going.” “''She may contain the urge to run away, but hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks. Cetrizine your fever´s grip me again, never kisses all you ever send are full stops.”'' Samuel started singing, staring at Kat, as she sang: “''La la la. Do you know where the wild things go? They go along to take your honey, la la la. Break down now, weep, build breakfast now, let´s eat my love, love, love, la la la.”'' Kat sang with a sweet voice and twist to the song. “''Muscle to muscle and toe to toe , the fear has gripped me but here I go. My heart sinks as I jump up your hand grips hand as my eyes shut.”'' Samuel sang. “''Do you know where the wild things go? They go along to take your honey, la la la. Break down now, weep, build breakfast now, let´s eat my love, love, love, la la la.” '' Kat sang, getting closer to Samuel. “''She bruises, she coughs, she splutters pistol shots, but hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks. She´s morphine, queen of my vaccine, my love, my love, la la la.” '' Samuel sang, with his usual cold voice. -Kat and Samuel were now singing the song at glee club.- “''Muscle to muscle and toe to toe , the fear has gripped me but here I go. My heart sinks as I jump up your hand grips hand as my eyes shut.” They both sang perfectly, bringing different colors to the song. “''She may contain the urge to run away, but hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks.” Samuel sang. “''Germolene, disinfect the scene my love, my love, my love, love, love. But please don´t go, I love you so, my lovely.”'' Kat sang on a perfect tone. “''Please don´t go, please don´t go, I love you so, I love you so, please don´t go, I love you so, I love you so I love you so.”'' Kat and Sam both sang, on a beautiful harmony. -Kat and Samuel are now seen again singing the song at the bathroom.- “''I´ll eat you whole, I love you so, I love you so. Please don´t go, I´ll eat you whole, I love you so, I love you so.”'' -Kat and Samuel now had each other face to face, eyes staring at each other, lips close. Samuel slowly moved his head away.- “You did awesome.” He told her, as she went red, and he walked out of the toilets. -Lexie, Iris, Kat and Brandon had just finished cheerleaders practice and were drinking water and refreshing on the field.- “Miriam is going nuts, NUTS.” Lexie said. “Yeah, I don´t know why she has to be so hateful. Rumor has it she gets drunk on the Raging Bull.” Iris pointed out, taking a sip of water. “Iris, we gotta get planning our duet for glee club.” Lexie told her. “Yeah, I was thinking , maybe Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus.” “That isn´t a duet.” “I know, but still, it would work out as an incredible song for two female voices, right?” “Yeah, it´s cool.” Lexie said. “Hey, Brandon, who´s your duet partner?” Kat asked him. “I went with Ula. Lucas asked me, but obviously I rejected.” Brandon said, as he got back to chat on his phone. -Lexie and Iris were each sitting on a chair in front of glee club class. They were solemn as they sang.- “''We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain, we jumped never asking why. We kissed, I fell under your spell a love no one could deny.”'' Iris started singing, emotionally. “''Don´t you ever say I just walked away I will always love you, I can´t live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you.”'' Lexie sang, powerfully. “''I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, all I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me, yeah you, you wreck me.”'' They both sang on a powerful tone. “''I put you high up in the sky, and now, you´re not coming down . It slowly turned you let me burn and now, we´re ashes on the ground.”'' Iris sang. “''Don´t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you, I can´t live a lie, running for my life I will always want you.”'' Lexie sang on her country voice. “I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, all I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me, yeah you, you wreck me . I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung, left me crashing in a blazing fall all you ever did was wreck me, yeah you, you wreck me” They both sang emotionally. “''I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in and instead of using force I guess I should´ve let you win. I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in, I guess I should´ve let you win.”'' Iris sang, with a very beautiful, powerful, yet soft voice. “''Don´t you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you.”'' Lexie sang, calmly. “''“I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, all I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me, yeah you, you wreck me . I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung, left me crashing in a blazing fall all you ever did was wreck me, yeah you, you wreck me”'' Lexie and Iris ended the song leaving everyone touched by it and receiving a loud applause. “Alright girls, that was amazing.” Nick said, “truly amazing, we got some tough ones to bit here, guys.” -Lucas and Valencia were talking on the hallways.- “Alright, Leni, you hate Ula, right?” Lucas asked her. “Right.” She answered, shortly. “Okay, and I´m mad with Brandon right now. I think he´s hanging out with another guy, and you know, I´m gonna show him what we´re made of. We´re gonna show them what we´re made of and that we´re gonna beat them.” “Hell yeah.” Leni said, “we´re gonna kick their ass.” -They both high-fived and continued walking down the hallway.- -Nick was again surprised by Amy on the teachers longue, as she sat down.- “Hey, Nick.” “Amy! Look, about the other day…” “I know, it´s weird. It´s almost as if I took your job and all, but I have to tell you something… I like you, Nick, I really do. I like you, ever since… I first saw you.” -Nick went suddenly red.- “I must admit I also had this crush on you ever since the first time, you were kinda an inspiration for me to keep going.” -Amy smiled.- “Besides, you´re hot.” Nick told her. “You´re hot.” She said. -Nick laughed.- “Wanna go out again, my place, this Saturday night?” “Sure.” Amy said, smiling, and stood up and kissed Nick on his cheek. “See ya soon.” -Lucas and Leni were standing in front of Glee club as they started their performance.- “''Like the legend of the Phoenix, all ends with beginnings, what keeps the planet spinning, the force from the beginning.”'' Lucas started singing, with a beautiful voice, staring at Brandon. “''We´ve come too far, to give up who we are, so let´s raise the bar and the cups to the stars.” Leni sang, smiling. “''She´s up all night to the Sun, I´m up all night to get some, she´s up all night for good fun, I´m up all night to get lucky. We´re up all night to the Sun, we´re up all night to get some, we´re up al night for good fun, we´re up all night to get lucky. We´re up all night to get lucky, we´re up all night to get lucky.” Leni and Lucas sang, dancing and making all glee club sing the chorus. “''The present has no ribbon, your gift keeps on giving, what is this I´m feeling? If you want to leave I´m with it.”'' Lucas sang, with passion. “''She´s up all night to the Sun, I´m up all night to get some, she´s up all night for good fun, I´m up all night to get lucky. We´re up all night to the Sun, we´re up all night to get some, we´re up al night for good fun, we´re up all night to get lucky. We´re up all night to get lucky, we´re up all night to get lucky.” Leni and Lucas sang, making everyone move and sing as they finished their performance and everyone clapped except for Ula and Brandon, who stared at them in disgust. -Ula and Brandon were talking at a now empty glee club classroom.- “Okay, Ula. They only want to compete against us, but we´ll show them what it is to compete against us, alright?” “Aha. I´m gonna show Leni how big I am and how small she is, Brandon. She thinks she can go around there talking about my stuff… that girl is about to see what I´m made off.” -Brandon smiled.- “We are winning this, Ula.” -Ula nodded.- “Heck we are.” -Ula and Brandon were now performing in front of full glee club.- “''She´s just a girl, and she´s on fire, hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway. She´s living in a world and it´s on fire, feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away.”''Ula sang perfectly. “''Oh, she got both feet on the ground, and she´s burning it down, oh, she got her head in the clouds, and she´s not backing down.” Brandon sang with his powerful voice. “''This girl is on fire, this girl is on fire, she´s walking on fire, this girl is on fire.”'' Ula and Brandon harmonized. “''Looks like a girl, but she´s a flame, so bright, she can burn your eyes, better look the other way. You can try but you´ll never forget her name, she´s on top of the world, hottest of the hottest girls say.”'' Ula sang, staring at Leni. “''Oh, we got our feet on the ground, and we´re burning it down, oh got our head in the clouds, and we´re not coming down.”'' Brandon sang, staring at Lucas. “''This girl is on fire, this girl is on fire, she´s walking on fire, this girl is on fire, oh oh oh…… she´s jus a girl and she´s on fire.”'' Ula and Brandon ended the song perfectly and to a great ovation. They both took seats as Nick started talking. “Alright, thanks for that incredible last duet, Ula and Brandon! Okay guys, so, now all duets have been performed, and it´s time to decide on our winner, the pair that will have its own duet at sectionals. And that pair is….. Katarzyna Kowalski and Samuel X, congrats, guys!” -Kat and Samuel seem as if in shock. They both stare at each other and smile as everyone claps for them.- “Congrats, guys!” Nick says, as the applause grows smaller. “We did it, Sam! I told ya!” Kat told him as he smiled at her. “Okay guys, so, I wanted to congratulate you all on this assignment, you all bonded with each other and did an amazing job, I really am proud of you all, really.” Nick told them, as Brandon continued chatting with Jared informing him of the latest news. “We´re now all ready for sectionals, next week, guys!” -One Love by Bob Marley starts playing on the background as glee club celebrates.- “One love,one heart, let´s get together and feel all right.” Glee club sings on the auditorium. “''Hear the children crying”'' The girls sing. “''One love.”'' The boys sing. “''Saying give thanks and praise to the lord, and I will feel alright. Saying, let´s get together, and feel alright, saying let´s get together, and feel alright. Wo-wo wo wo!”'' Glee club all sings together. -Brandon is chatting with Jared as One Love continues playing on the background.- · Jared: '''“Thx for all the info, Brandon. They don´t have a chance now.” · '''Brandon: “Hahhaha. Ikr.” · '-Jared is typing-' -Lucas peeps from behind Brandon, takes out his cellphone and reads as much as he can of the conversation.- “Give me that!” “What the fuck, Brandon! You are plotting with the enemy?” “Give me that!” “You are plotting against us, are you? This is all just one plot of yours so we loose sectionals! How long has this been going?” “You don´t care, Lucas!” “Sorry, Brandon, but I gotta tell the others.” -One Love continues playing on the background as Brandon kicks his locker.- “''Pray and thanks to the Lord, and I will feel alright.”'' THE END Songs Cast Guest Stars *'Scott Evans '''as Sean Preston *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Hayden Pannetiere '''as Lexie Hope Polls What do you think of the episode? I LOVED it! It was awesome It was good Meh It SUCKED Which was your favorite song? Little Talks Cristalized Breezeblocks Wrecking Ball Get Lucky Girl On Fire One Love Do you ship Kamuel? Yes No Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes